Something In The Air
by Pinnen95
Summary: The story is set in a a long time after the events of the movies, when the story of Annakin Skywalker is just a ghost-story to scare kids, and revolves around the young Jedi Daniel and senator Adri on their travels thought the galaxy. And history threatens to repeat itself when separatist-opinions starts being voiced all around the galaxy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Cotera

**Authors note: **This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm quite exited. I'm more passionate then knowledgeable and english isn't my first language so please be patience with me. But I love constructive criticism so if you think there is something I can improve, don't be scared to tell me.  
The story is set in an alternate/parallel univers to that of the movies so all the characters and some of the planets are my own. I hope you forgive me but most of all: enjoy! /Ari

**Chapter 1: Cotera**

Senator Adri lifted her skirt up as she walked up the stairs.  
"Are you alright?" Daniel asked and he sounded a bit worried, which did not belong among the usual things.  
"Why? Am I pale?" she asked and a smirk played in the corner of her mouth. He straightened up and mimicked her smile.  
"No senator Yona, you look as radiant as always" the Jedi answered and Adri laughed.  
"And you are as polite as always Knight Katana" she said as she took the last step and entered the stage. Daniel stayed out of the spotlight just like he always did. Everywhere they went Adri was always recognized, but if it wasn't for his jedi-robes everyone would wonder what he was doing so close to such a famous person. He looked at Adri and he couldn't help but admire her. She was only 22 but had been doing this since she was 16. At the moment she was wearing the traditional purple and green senate-dress. Over the dress she wore the black mandatory knee-long, long sleeved, unbuttoned coat. She wore a big necklace that wrapped several times around it her neck. Her hair had been put up in an artfully designed knot and she wore a simple gold ring around her head. Despite the fact that she wasn't very tall and just small in general people seemed to listen to her. Not just heard what she said but actually _listen._

They were Cotera of the Oslapara-system in the outer rim, it was the only inhabited planet in the system and also one of the most nationalist planets in the entire galaxy. Right now they were in the city of Gothea where the United-Cotera-general-assembly, well, assembled. And Adri was giving them a speech, with greetings from the galactic senate, encouraging them to get more involved, to look beyond their own planet and send more then a figure-head representative from the planet. Of course that's not exactly how she put it, Adri was way to diplomatic to do that but that's what she meant.

Daniel stood at the edge of the scene waiting for her, just like he always did. He didn't look very much like Adri at all but they were both human. He was very tall, almost half a meter taller then Adri. Where her hair was curly and long his was straight and short. She was very petite, with narrow shoulders and a thin waste while he looked very big with well tones muscles and broad shoulder. Daniel was tanned, while Adri was pale and freckled. Her auburn hair looked like it was on fire in twilight while his brown hair never looked like anything but mud. Her eyes where green while his were light brown. She of course (being a woman and all) had a hairless face while he usually had a couple of days old stubble on his chin. While Adri was wearing the not-so-comfortable senate-dress he was wearing his crème-coloured jedi-tunic and his dark brown robe and he only had one and a half hand. He had lost his right hand ring finger, little finger and a chunk of the hand itself. But you couldn't really tell because usually he wore a bionic prostatic.

When half an hour had passed the applause, more or less enthusiastic, filled the room and Adri walked off. She walked down the stars backstage with one hand on Daniels and the other one holding her skirt up.  
"Well that went well" she said sarcastically when the door to her dressing room clicked shut behind him and they were alone.

"How can they be so thick?!" she exclaimed and started pulling hair pins out of her hair, letting it fall freely around her face. Daniel smiled, amused by her distress.  
"I don't know" he just said and turned around when he saw that she started undressing. She sighed and hung her coat at the back of the chair. She removed her jewelry and had to stand up to take off the very heavy dress.

"Always the gentleman Dan" she said and laughed. Daniel smiled and shook his head.  
"Just a simple Jedi ma'am"  
"Don't call me ma'am" she snorted and stepped out of the dress. The skirt was so stiff that even without her shoulders to carry it up it stood by itself.

"Why do you say they are thick?" Daniel asked while he heard Adri rustle around, getting dressed again.

"Because they don't understand anything" She said and her voice got muffled when she pulled her shirt over her head. "They think that they can live here in their corner of the galaxy and won't get affected by anything that the senate decide. They have the UC assembly but really they have nation-states! Can you believe that?! Nations!" She said and had a look in the mirror. She wasn't wearing much makeup but she was wearing the traditional senate lipstick, the upper lip completely covered but only a line in the middle on the lower lip.  
"There are people here who think not only that they should withdraw from the federation but also from their internal unification. It is truly madness" she sighed and slipped on the less formal green satin dress. Daniel just laughed and shook his head at her distress.  
"I don't think there is anything I can do"  
"You can make them change their minds with your lightsaber!" she said and then dropped into the chair and hid her face in her arms. Daniel laughed at her joke but understood her frustration.  
"Hardly. Where are we going now?" he said and Adri straightened up in the chair and started to re-do her hair in a less formal way.  
"We are going to that interview and then, tonight, dinner with almost the same people that listened to me now. I am dressed now you can help, we had to leave five minutes ago"

"Maybe the schedule's a bit tight?" he asked but did as she asked and turned around. Adri gave up with her hair, it was better that they who knew what they were doing fixed it.

"It must be hard having to change all the time, I assume you will do it again for dinner?" he said and held up her coat, the same one as before. She stuck her arms in it and sighed.  
"It's worth it" she said though Daniel wasn't sure she sounded very convinced. Green and purple was the colours of the federation, purple was worn for more formal occasions, like holding speeches, and green for less formal occasions, like interviews. The black jacket signaled that she was a senator, it was all a lot of etiquette and Daniel wasn't sure of all of it.

Much later, some hours after midnight, Daniel parked the speeder on the roof of the house they were staying in. He got out and hurried around to open the door for Adri.  
"Thank you, but you don't have to, I am fully capable of getting out on my own" She said and grabbed his hand. He helped her down and they started walking toward their rooms. Just like most times when they were traveling it was just the two of them. At home on Coruscant she had her cabinet with loads of people helping her with all sorts of stuff but she had always preferred to travel alone. At 15 all youths get the chance to try out for an internship at the senate to jumpstart their political careers. Adri had landed one of those and at 16 she had become the elected senator from her home planet Tirahnn. And just like all the other senators she was appointed a jedi-keeper. The Keepers came from a branch of the jediorder specially trained for keeping things safe. Their mark was that all of them had white lightsabers. And it was decided that because the senator herself was so young she should have a Jedi as young. So it was decided that Daniel's master, Jedi (now master) Isabella Darsten and her padawan, who was jut two years older than Adri, would be a good match, with the intention that Daniel would take over the mission once he became a proper Jedi. It was also a good match because they were both from Tirahnn. So when Daniel was knighted, just as he turned 19, he was appointed the important mission and they had been together ever since, just over 6 years now and they had become really good friends.

They retched the rooms they had been appointed and Daniel held the door open as Adri walked in.  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. He had sentenced something really bothered her even since she had finished her speech but you never knew who was listening. This room he had searched himself and he was positive it was safe.  
"I just hadn't realized how bad it had become until now" she said and they sat down in a pair of chairs close to the panoramic windows. The suite was very beautiful, it had a bedroom with a beautiful king-size bed and doors you could shut to the living-room, which had a big sofa, a HTV (Hologram Television) a desk and a group of three armchairs around a little table, that's where they were sitting, and a beautiful view of the city. Daniel had been appointed a small much simpler room just across the hall.  
"What has become bad?" Daniel wondered and Adri hid her face in her hands.  
"I knew that discontent had been growing but no until now did I realize the full extent of it. It's really bad Dan and I don't know how to fix it" she said and her voice was lined with hopelessness. Adri wasn't one to despair but with the force the Jedi could feel something was really really wrong. He got up and sat down in the chair next to her and put his arms around her.  
"I'm not sure there is anything you can do" he said and rubbed her back. She straightened up and his arm fell away.  
"Maybe you're right. I still feel like there is something I should do"  
"What did they say then?"  
"Didn't you hear them?" she asked and looked up at her friend. Some of the delegates had become really drunk toward the end and had said things, what Adri believed to be their true opinion, they wouldn't have if they were sober. Daniel hadn't been sitting at the table but had heard enough to get the message.  
"They are really considering leaving the republic and I'm scared that if one leave others will fallow" She said and now there was fear in her voice.  
"But if they don't want to be a part why make them?"  
"It's not that. If they leave they won't be able to uphold democracy. The separatist parties are not democratic. They don't believe in equal rights and they want to close the boarders, making it impossible to travel from one world to another" She said and sighed. Daniel understood just what she felt, hell he could _feel_ what she felt.  
"Aren't you exaggerating?" he asked in an attempt to make her feel better. Adri shrugged.  
"Maybe I am. But still don't you feel that? Something's wrong, something's happening" She said. She wasn't a Jedi but she was force sensitive if only on a very basic level. Daniel nodded. From the time they had landed on Cotera he had indeed felt something.  
"Of course" he said. And Adri sighed.  
"But no, maybe you are right. It's very late and we should sleep" She said and they both got up at the same time.  
"Sleep, well I will see you tomorrow" Daniel said and headed for the door and his own room.  
"Wait! I hate to ask but could you please sleep on the couth?" Adri said and bit her lip. Daniel frowned but nodded.  
"Of course I can, but I'll be just across the hall"  
"I know that but it's just I don't feel safe here. Please?" She pleaded and Daniels face softened and he nodded.  
"Of course I will" He said and walked back toward the couch.  
"Thank you Dan. I will se you tomorrow" she said and walked into the bedroom, she closed the doors and Daniel was alone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Separatists

**Chapter 2: The separatists **

The next morning Daniel woke up by the sound of the bedroom doors slamming shut he sat up and it took him a few moments to realize where he was. When he saw Adri he remembered and stood up. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was, for once, down.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked and walked around the couch to get a closer look. He had slept in just his pants and the floor was cold under his bear feet. Adri smiled and shook her head.  
"No but it's almost lunch time now and we have to leave soon" she said and it seemed she was a bit amused.  
"Right, of course" he said and dragged his hand trough his hair. "I have to get dressed first. I'm sorry I just woke up I'm a bit disoriented" he said and turned back to the couch where his clothes was. Adri laughed and went into the bathroom.  
"You don't say" she laughed and closed the door behind her.

An hour or so later they were on a cruiser going away from Cotera. It was a lot of people who were leaving the planet with them, civilians just travelling. Daniel had though it be best they get their own ship but Adri had insisted they travel the normal way. Daniel had reluctantly agreed when she swore she wouldn't leave his sight. So now they were sitting on some chairs in the corner of the big room.  
"No, you are doing wrong" Adri said and showed him again. Daniel laughed.  
"But that was exactly what I was doing!" He said and shook hi head.  
"No, you were doing it like this" she said and showed him. Daniel saw no difference between the first and second time  
"What? You're just messing with me!" he said and she started laughing really hard and nodded.  
"Hey, you're suppose to be all professional!" he said and was happy to se this side of her, it didn't come out very often.  
"Sorry, excuse me but aren't you Senator Yona?" A man came up to them and smiled at them. Daniel was always weary of strangers but it was most likely just a fan. The man was short and balding, somewhere between middle-aged and old and he wore baggy clothes, making Daniel suspect he hid some fat under there and he had this strange smell about him. They both stopped laughing and Adri smiled at him.  
"Yes I am" she said and the mans smile grew more confident. Daniel was always impressed by people who recognized her because she looked so different when she had her hair in a simple way, like just a braid or down all together. She seldom worked in pants and she never wore skirts or dresses when she wasn't. So now she was wearing a simple blue tank-top, white pants, black knee high boots and a long brownish red coat.  
"Wow, may I sit?" the man asked and gestured to the empty chair. Adri smiled and nodded. Daniel gave the man a dirty look. But what could he do? He was just a nice almost-old man  
"It's just such and honour to meet you senator" He said and took Adri's hand. Daniel tensed up a bit but Adri didn't flinch.  
"What's you name?" she asked and carefully tried to free her hand but the man held on really tight.  
"Oh of course, how rude of me not to not introduce myself, I'm Ian Rodear"  
"It's very nice to meet you Mr Rodear" She said and smiled. Adri was very good at smiling even when she didn't mean it, but being such a long time with her she didn't fool Daniel.  
"It's so surreal being here, wow meeting you, such an honour, such an incredible honour" he said and it looked like he was sweating, he must really be exited to meet Adri, Daniel thought.  
"I don't know what to say I never pictured I'd ever meet you, I'm sure you get this all the time"  
"Actually not as often as you'd imagine" She said and tried to free her hand again, but still no luck.  
"Well it's a very important job being senator"  
"Yes it is, I consider myself very lucky" Adri said, still just as pleasant. Daniel had been listening very carefully, watching the man but had now started to relax when there didn't seem to be any threat.  
"Hm yes I guess you are" there was a change in the mans tone and Adri tried pulling her hand free more forcefully.  
"Democracy is very important"  
"Yes it is, would you please let go of my hand?" She asked and tried pulling again. There was a change in the mood and Daniel sat up more straight trying to figure out what was happening.  
"But you know what is more important? Freedom" the man said and in one fluid motion he got up and took a steadier hold of Adri's wrist. He pulled her forward out of her chair and took something out from inside his shirt and aimed for her heart. It only took Daniel a second to react. He got up and in the same moment he activated his lightsaber. He saw the blaster pointed to Adri's chest and at the same time the man fired Daniel grabbed Adri's arm and pulled her out of the way. He heard her moan when she hit the floor behind him harder then he intended. A red light flashed and a shot went off. Daniel didn't care about where the blast had hit he just raised his lightsaber and started walking toward the man. Ian re-aimed and shot three quick blasts but Daniel deflected them all. When the third shot had fired Daniel was close enough to the man to touch him and because he wanted to know why he didn't decapitate him, instead Daniel punched him between his eyes with his elbow. The man tried to defend himself but was too slow and when Daniel felt his elbow hit he knew it was hard enough to knock the man unconscious. The man fell to the floor and Daniel spun around, deactivated his lightsaber and knelt down beside Adri.  
"Are you all right?" he asked. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the chairs they had just been sitting on. She nodded.  
"Yes, just a little bruised. How a-" she said and mange to muster up a smile.  
"Good" Daniel said before Adri had time to say anything else. He turned back to the man who had rolled over to one side and was coughing violently. Daniel got down on one knee and put one hand on the man shoulder, rolled him on to his back.  
"What's you name? Who do you work for?" he asked in his most stern voice. The man smiled and Daniel leaned in to hear what he said. The man couched again and this time there was blood between his teeth.  
"Long live Cotera" he choked out and then his eyes went blank.  
"No! Hey, who- NO!" Daniel shouted and shook the man but it was too late, he was dead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched and turned around to se it was just Adri. But quite a lot of people had gathered around the whole thing had transpired in just under a minute and people across the room hadn't even noticed something was wrong.  
"Daniel calm down you're bleeding" Adri said and she looked worried.  
"What no I'm no-" he started but when Adri pointed at his arm and he looked he saw that she was right. That first shot must've hit his arm but he hadn't felt the pain until now. He cursed and pressed his other hand against it to stop the bleeding. The shot had torn his tunic as well as his skin but it wasn't very deep"  
"There might be someone more out here, we need to get you out of here" he said at the same time as a ruffle in the other side of the room told them that crew had arrived.  
"What is going on here?" It was a woman with a stern face and blond hair who parted the crowd.  
"He attacked us" Adri said and both her and Daniel stood up. The woman grew pale as she saw that there was a dead man on her floor.  
"I'm sorry but we need to get out of here it isn't safe" Daniel said and the woman looked up at him, saw his jedi-robes and nodded. She said something into her communicator and moments later security arrived. They quickly got control of the situation and helped get people away from the scene but didn't let anyone go. The woman then pointed to the door where she had come from. It had a "crew only" sign and she opened it for them.  
"Come with me. I'm Jen" she said and she was obviously really shaken.  
"I'm Adri and this is Jedi Katana" Adri said with a gesture to Daniel.  
"Are you alright?" He asked the woman who shook her head.  
"Here you can wait in here I will be back in moment" she said and opened a door to a what looked like a conference room. With a big table in the middle and chairs all around it.  
"Sit" Adri said and pointed to a chair.  
"Hey this is my fault you're no-" he began but when he saw the look in Adri's eyes he sat down. She occupied the chair next to him and not so gently pushed his arms away so she would look at his arm.  
"You are going to need stitches" She said just as the door open and the two of them got up again. The woman who entered wore some kind of uniform, making Daniel assume she was head of security.  
"A Jedi not every day you cross paths with one of those" she said sourly. Then she saw his arm and frowned. "You are hurt. You have to go visit a med-droid"  
"I am fine" Daniel said and put his hand on the wound again, it had stopped bleeding now.  
"No you're not you sho-" Adri began but was cut off.  
"This is no time to argue" Daniel said and turned back to the woman. "What's the damage report?" he said and he wasn't Daniel anymore. He was Knight Katana.  
"Your story seams to be true, the man attacked you. Do you know why?" She said after she had listened to their story.  
"Do you know who she is?" Daniel asked with a gesture to Adri and hope she wouldn't get offended because he was talking over her head.  
"Yes she, you, are senator Yona" The woman answered.  
"Yes, what more do you need. He obviously tried to kill her because she wants to keep democracy!" He said and was quite upset. Adri took a few steps forward. While the woman, who still hadn't introduced herself, snorted.  
"Hardly. He was doing what he thought was right"  
"Are you defending him?!"  
"All I am only saying is that I understand his actions"  
"How can you stand there and say that to my face. She could have died!"  
"Yes but instead it was the man who died. So I guess it's all for the best"  
"Every life lost is a loss"  
"Yes I'm glad we agree on something. Now I suggest you get yourself cleaned up. I can get someone to show you the medical ward" The woman said with a voice you would use to talk to a child.  
"What about the man?"  
"Yes what about him?"  
"He wasn't working alone. There might still be someone out there who means harm. You have to investigate. I'd be glad to help"  
"I do not see what that would lead to. It is bad enough that I have to explain how something like this could happen on my ship. You said it yourself, the man is dead. The senator isn't hurt. All is well"  
"But-"  
"No I did not come here to argue with you Mr Jedi. I shall leave you here or I shall go fetch someone who will show you to our medical ward"  
"The man was obviously not working alone. How could he have know where we were. There might be others like him on this ship. It isn't safe"  
"Listen to yourself, you are speaking nonsense, it was just a deranged mad-man who happened to recognize the senator. It was just coincides"  
"No, now you listen-" Daniel began but Adri put her hand on his arm.  
"Calm down Daniel. This is no time to argue" She said and then turned to the woman.  
"We appreciate all you have done and would very much like to be escorted to a med-droid" she said. Daniel was still upset but clever enough to keep quiet.  
"As you wish" the woman said, she spoke into her communicator and left.

An hour or so later they were back in the conference room. Adri was sitting by one of the chairs and Daniel was pacing back and fourth in front of the door. He had seen a medical droid and under his tunic, that was still torn and bloody, was a white bandied.  
"It's still not safe"  
"Sit down"  
"This was my fault"  
"Sit down"  
"It's my job to protect you, I only have one and I'm-"  
"Sit. Down. Daniel calm down, sit down. Now" Adri said and Daniel sighed.  
"It's still not safe" he said but sat down. It wasn't like him to get this riled up and she was right he needed to calm down. So he crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Adri was happy and put her left leg over her right one and leaned back in the chair.  
"We'll be there soon"  
"About time it isn't safe here"  
"Well I didn't know" she said and rolled her eyes. Daniel opened one eye and peek on Adri.  
"Was that a joke?" he asked. Adri nodded and laughed. Daniel shook he head and closed his eye again. His master had taught him a lot of great meditation techniques for controlling emotions, and especially anger and hate. So once he started concentrating it didn't take him long to calm down. Adri's laugh helped him relax as well and after just five minutes he put his feet back on the floor and opened his eyes.  
"We need to go somewhere safe or this will happen again. We're in over our head, we, I, need help" he said and Adri smiled when she saw the harshness in his face was gone. She nodded  
"Yes. We should go back home" she said and Daniel nodded, something changed in his face and Adri recognized it as his idea-face.  
"Yes. We _should_ go back home" he said and Adri got a feeling didn't mean Coruscant.


End file.
